Eterna Noche
by misa neko
Summary: una chica llamada Tn perdio la memoria , un amigo la ayuda pero el algo oculta cuando la manda a la secundaria raimon va revivir su pasado y el porque esta en este mundo conoce a varias personas y una de ellas tiene que ver con ella pero no solo el la quiere hay pero de esta historia habra otra version poco a poco se revelara el pasado de Tn.
1. Chapter 1

Hola me presento soy Misa neko este es mi primer fic ojala que les guste hare dos versiones cada vez que suba un episodio nuevo subiré de la otra versión me dicen que clase de parejas quieren que coloque en la otra versión

Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen (yo: ¡odio mi vida!)Bueno empecemos.

Noche eterna

Pov normal

A lo lejos se ve a una chica llorando lleva algo en sus manos que es parece una daga se va corriendo se dirige hacia unas personas

Pero hay alguien que esta observando

Pov *****

Veo un rojo carmesí a lo lejos , se escucha un grito voy corriendo para ver quién era la chica de la daga pero al ver me aterro

****: -estoy aterrorizada

-Hace 2 meses atrás-

Tu: donde estoy que es esto –vez una carta en tus manos la lees-

Para: Tn

Ojala que esta vez seas feliz

Tu: quien es Tn –dices en susurros vez que alguien se acerca-

****: asi que eres la nueva un gusto me llamo takumi kukai un gusta-te ofrece la mano y una sonrisa-

Tu: ¿nueva?...-preguntas con curiosidad

Kukai: a no nada olvídalo , bueno y cual es tu nombre

Tu: (cambio la pregunta porque) así me llamo…(cuál es mi nombre…) a me llamo Daze Takada…

Kukai: bueno T-A-K-A-D-A perdiste la memoria verdad u-u –dijo como si fuera normal para todo el mundo-

Tu:…

Kukai: bueno solo trata de ser feliz…-te acaricio la cabeza como una mascota-

Tu: porque dices eso sebes sobre mi ,sabes quien soy y donde estoy…

Kukai: bueno lo único que se es que eres nueva (no debe saber sobre nada pobrecita)y debes buscar tu felicidad

Tu: esta bien pero sabes donde vivo que tengo sueño y hambre kukai-sempai si note molesta que tediga asi

Kukai: primero no se donde vives(que bueno que no pregunto por que es nueva) y vas a vivir conmigo porque se que tu familia esta de viaje y no se sus números(lo siento por mentir) , me gusta el kukai-sempai y yo te dire takada-chan okey

Tu: okey pero quiero saber quien soy y quienes son mis familiares y amigos –dijiste con pena-

Kukai: lo siento pero no lo se pero desde ahora sere tu hermano mayor para que no te sientas solo oky- dijo sonriente-

Tu: oky pero en realidad que eres tu para mi

Kukai: etto tu amigo de infancia , a pero te acuerdas de tu edad porque es 14

Tu: mmm que bueno porque eres alguien que conocía, pero si viviré contigo no serán molestias verdad

Kukai : claro que no o tal vivo solo a tienes que asistir en una escuela porque anterio… por que estabas en coma

Tu: estaba en coma pero no debería estar en un hospital?

Kukai: 0-0u a es que te había sacado y te deje sentada debajo de ese árbol –mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo- jeje

Tu: mmm que raro pero bueno te agradezco-justo tu estomago suena y te pusiste roja-

Kukai:mmm te parece si vamos a mi casa a acomodarte y alimentarte-mientra te acariciaba la cabeza-

Tu: kukai-sempai no me trates como una mascota-le reclamabas-

Kukai: lo siento que eres muy tierna jeje-se puso rojo-

Tu: kukai estas rojo-mientra lo miraba- jajaja

Kukai: no te rias mejor vamos-te toma el brazo y te lleva corriendo-

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejamos BYE

Hiroto: cuando vamos a aparecer -mientras pataleaba-

Endo: quieren jugar futboll- llevaba una pelota e las manos como si fuera un trofeo-

Yo: nunca –pincho el balón y sale volando y di el seño todos resuelto-

Endo: T-T PORQUE –se ponía como si tuviera un trauma y bino kazemaru y lo consoló-

Goenji:lloron –iso una cara de decepción-

Fubuki: -yo igual quiero aparecer-

Yo: si no paran van a aparecer en 20 años mas -puse una cara que da miedo-

Todos: ¡Si! Señor 0-0

TODOS: NOS VEMOS PRONTO ADIOS


	2. Capítulo 2

Eterna noche capitulo 2

Pov kukai

Ella solo era joven cometio un error por el amor ,perdio la memoria no recuerda a nadie ojala que me recuerde pero se que el nombre que dijo es falso le dire cual es su nombre verdadero pero no su apellido

Cuando la lleve a mi casa la acomode en un cuarto de huespedes , como no tenia ropa le pase a ropa de mi hermana pequeña que ya no vivia conmigoconmigo le pase su ropa .

Kukai: tengo que hablar contigo-le decia mientras le tomaba del hombro-

Tn: si kukai sempai...

Kukai: te iva decir que takada no es tu verdadero nombre ,te llamas tn.

Tn:eh... Sabes quien soy verdad-mientras me agarraba de los brazos-dime quien soy...onegai(por favor)

Kukai: solo se eso nada mas...-mientras evitaba la mirada de tristeza con la que me miraba-gomenasai tn...

Tn:...pero...bueno no importa...

Kukai: te ayudare a recordar (podre darte pistas)

Tn:arigato...bueno sera mejor como areglar todo para entrar a una secundaria no...

Kukai: si tienes razón...yo lo areglo todo...pero mira la hora ya es tarde nos olvidamos de tomar el té...mañana voy a buscar una secundaria para ti y saldras a dar un paseo para conocer mejor la calle

Tn:por que me ayudas tanto...

Kukai: por que soy tu amigo de infancia no?-le acaricie su cabeza y me dio una sonrisa

Tn pov

No se pero siento que todo estara bien cuando el sonrie.

Despues al día siguiente desperte me levante me puse una de las prendas que me dio kukai de todas las prendas me puse un pantalon ajustado negro con unos tenis blancos y una sudareda con un stilo que parece pintura y encima una rosa como si fuera una obra pero era rosado pastel

Y me ise una coleta que agarra todo mi cobello kukai dijo que no me la quitara ya que se ve lindo.

Me despedi de kukai y el me dio una billetera muy linda con dinero ,la llave, tarjetas y me dijo

Kukai:toma esto es tuyo-se despidio y cerro la puerta-

Quede dudosa por lo que me dijo pero no le preste atencion y seguí con mi rumbo sin fin hasta que vi a una chica peliazul con un chico de pelo rubio claro

,por un momento me cai sentada toqué mi cara me di cuanta que estaba llorando

*Flash back*

****:sabes que te quiero solo a ti y a nadie más te lo prometo-me tomo de la cintura y me beso

*Fin de Flash back*

Mis ojos se cierran me caigo para atras alguien me sostiene miro para ariba

****: estas bien...

Tn:...-reaccioné y vi a un chico peliazul creo ,me levante y di una reverencia y me fui corriendo asia casa.

Llegue subi a mi habitacion entre me eche en mi cama

Tn: que fue eso... Que fue ese recuerdo-me quede dormida hasta que-

Kukai: tn despierta vas a llegar tarde y no podras desallunar

Tn:no tengo hambre...

Kukai:como que no señorita usted ni comio casi nada ayer...vas a comer algo y ir a su secundaria-me quita las sabanas y caiga all piso rodando-

Tn:wuuiii otra tra-me miro serio y baje corriendo al comedor a comer despues me puse el uniforme que me dejo sempai pero cuando sali no sabia donde era la escuela ni como se llamaba ,segui mis instintos y llegué una escuela y vi a artas chicas con el mismo uniforme y entre ,pase por una cancha de futboll pase a ver y un balon se dirigia hacia mi y un chico pelirubio envió otro balon hacia el que se dirigia hacia mi

Y con suerte los dos calleron yo aliviada de un suspiro ,un chico peliazul se acerco y se disculpo

****:disculpa...-me mira de hacia riba para bajo- tu eres la chica de ayer verdad...

Se acerco un chico peliplateado

****:estas bien mi amigo no se dio cuenta, un gusto me llamo fubuki-me dio la mano y la acepté-

Tn:u-un gusto m-me llamo Tn daze...-todos se quedo en silencio hasta que-

****: un gusto kazemaru y el de ahí goenji-apunto hacia el pelirubio

Tn: Goenji...-por alguna razon empecé a temblar-

****:estas bien tn- dice una chica peliazul que se acerco por detras de mi

*flash back*

****:seamos amigas sí...

Tn:claro- Sonreí

*fin de flash back*

Tn:-mi cabeza me duele-volvi a mirar a todos senti que ya habia estado aquí- s-si estoy b-ien gracias

****:mi nombre es haruna ,ella es aki -apuntado hacia la chica que venia hacia su lado-ella natsumi-hacia la chica que estaba sentada- y ella fubu-fuyuka-hacia una que estaba con uno de las chicos-

Tn: un gusto-o...

Todos se acercan y se presentan despues tocaron la campana para entrar a clases

Bueno hasta qui lo dejamos bye bye

Endo:oye misa cuando haras un fanfic conmigo...

Misa:cuando kido vuele-kazemaru vino y tiro a kido con los demas hacia el estudio

Endo:y ahora-viene kido y le tira agua y endo cae al piso

Kido:bueno nos vemos adios

Misa: esa es mi parte ladron-kido salio coeriendo y yo lo segui

Aki:bye bye,inazuma no le pertenece a misa ToT

Kazemaru:bye bye nos vemos

Misa:los matare a todos

Aki:corran ,adios besos


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno lo siento mi familia festejo pero tengo malas noticias ya no podre escribir terminare las demas e en cada serie ,ya se que empese recien pero hay un problema como estamos en vacasiones saldre mas seguido o usando otras cuentas y estudiando para un mejor futuro pero hare hare en la serie los dos eventos de navidad y año nuevo

Bueno empecemos los personajes no me pertecen

Pov tn

Esa chica me trae malas vibras por que pero siento una sensacion rara la peliazul a mi cabeza siebto un pequeño mareomareo pero bueno muy pronto es navidad ,buescare un trabajo para regalarle un regalo a kukai-sempai me pregunto so se habra acordado mmm mejor no pienso tengo que presentarme en las clases

****: Daze-san que piensa tanto-me dijo un chico creo que se llama kido

Tn: no nada Kido-san (espera por que lo llame asi) gomen

Kido: que?...mmm y que vas a hacer en navidad cuando mañana salgamos de la secundaria por navidad y año nuevo

Tn: What? A-a acabo de entrar y ya salimos a que mal-me toque mi frente-

Aki: Tn por que no sales con nosotras para comprar

Tn: nosotras?

Terminaron las clases todos salieron corriendo por terminar me empujaron tanto que choque con un chico se veia triste senti que lo conocia era lindo pero su triste mirada me invadio senti que lo conocia pero cuando mire atras si estaba ya no estaba me fui la hora paso Cené con kukai y dormi le conte todo pero cambio el tema era de noche no se por que pero decedi salir a las 1 pase pero decidi seguir derecho camine y vi al mismo chico de ayer estaba organizando una fiesta pero la fiesta era de negro creo que era una fiesta para horar por alguien vi al chico goenji entrar pero el otro chico lo saco y dijo

****: todo es tu culpa y piensas asistir...

Goenji se levanto y se retiro lo segui y me acerque a el

Tn: Goenji-kun estas bien- corrio y me abrazó yo me sonroje.

Hasta aqui lo dejo bye bye


End file.
